Ninja Turtles: Mean And Still Green
by COMIC-BOOKER
Summary: My take on the turtles and with the new movie coming out in a few months (having seen the trailer today) I got inspired. I'm putting my own little spin on things, I've given them new weapons and tried to crank up their appearances. I have no idea what this story will turn out to be, I'll find out as I'm writing it.


"Again!" a deep yet calm voice commands as four remarkable creatures continue their sparring match with each other.

Four mutated turtles are training in the ancient art of ninjutsu, training under the watchful eye of their master. They fight in pairs as Leonardo the leader of the four is sparring with his youngest brother, Michelangelo. Leonardo's appearance resembles a samurai warrior as he wears several traditional bits and pieces of samurai armour. He wears chest armour with wrist and shin guards while his hands and feet are wrapped in bandages. Having bandages on one's hands and feet is a trait martial artists share, usually to protect themselves. His weapons of choice are a katana that hangs in a sheath against his right hip from the leather strap around his waist. And a concealed wakizashi (a small Japanese sword)that hangs on the back of the strap. Michelangelo's youthful appearance is defined by his colorful pieces of clothing as he wears a set of multi-colored surfer beads around his neck and orange Nike sweatbands around his wrists. Michaelangelo also wears a pair of Leonardo's old shin guards and his weapon of choice is a large thick metal chain that runs from his right shoulder down to the left side of his torso and across the back of his shell. The chain can be unlocked at the front by pressing one of the shackles and only Michelangelo knows which one.

"Is that all you got? Weak stuff dude, just weak!" Michelangelo scoffs as Leonardo tries to finish a set of moves that started with a backflip. Michelangelo just barely dodged the attack and they circle one another defensively.

"Mikey, shut up and concentrate," Leonardo replies in a stern voice as he knows that Splinter is watching and he tries to show his leadership qualities. Michelangelo's reply is simply a wide smile as they continue sparring.

The two other turtles, Donattelo and Raphael are sparring more intensely as Raphael never back down and keeps attacking. Raphael's appearance is impressive because of his extremely muscular physique and the scars on his shell show that he's a fighter. Amongst his brothers he's the one with the most scars and there's a scar peeking out from underneath his crimson red bandana, a scar that runs down from his right eye. He's wearing black leather fingerless gloves and his elbows and knees are wrapped in bandages as well. The red scarf tied around his upper left arm is the scarf he once received out of gratitude from a woman he saved from a rapist. Raphael's weapons of choice are a set of tonfa blades that hang from the leather strap on his waist. He with the help of Donatello constructed these tonfa blades and they are the only ones in existence. Donatello's appearance shows his great passion for technology as he wears military goggles on top of his head and they have various vision modes for different situations. He wears a military watch on his left wrist and a belt with many compartments for smaller tools around his waist. His elbows are also wrapped in bandages. Donatello's weapon of choice is a two-piece bo staff that he can click into one long staff. The two pieces are strapped to each leg and he's an expert in fighting with either the two pieces in hand or the fully assembled long one.

"Oh come on! Raph we're just sparring here, you don't have to actually kill me," Donatello frustratingly remarks as he blocks one of Raphael's powerful kicks and returns the gesture. Launching a roundhouse kick toward Raphael's chest.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was fightin' a ninja and not a princess!" Raphael mockingly says as he grabs Donatello's foot when it lands against his chest and he throws Donatello backwards though he lands on his feet.

The four brothers continue their sparring match with one another while Splinter observes their technique and skill. "Enough. Come here all of you," Splinter says with a fatherly voice as he rests his hands behind his back, his tail swinging back and forth.

The four turtles approach their father and master though the adrenaline still rushes through their muscles and Raphael in particular still feels the urge to punch someone. They are all different in size as Donatello is the tallest one and Michelangelo is the shortest one, while Raphael is the most muscular one followed by Leonardo. Even in skin color they are different as Leonardo's skin has an olive green tint while Raphael's skin is a darker shade of green. Donatello and Michelangelo both share a similar shade of green though Donatello's skin is more of a mixture between light and dark green. While Michelangelo has a fairly light tinted olive green skin. They kneel down before Splinter in a half circle of short burning candles though Splinter is the only one still standing at this point. He looks down at his adoptive sons with a stern expression on his grey fur covered face, his tall ears sharpen themselves as he sighs deeply.

"My sons you still have much to learn. Michelangelo, more concentration. Donatello, stronger defense," he says as he looks both of them in the eyes and they look up at him and nod understandingly. "Leonardo, better your form. Raphael, as I told you many times before. Manage your anger," Splinter's attempts at trying to guide Raphael's rage has failed thus far but he won't stop trying. He owes that to his son.

Raphael doesn't look up at his sensei but he knows all too well the anger that was mentioned. Even know he feels it inside his blood as it boils inside of him though he'd never hurt his brothers or father, but fighting brings it out in him. Splinter gestures with a wave of his hand that they may go and do as they please now. Though going outside requires his permission so they have to stay in the lair or in the sewers but not go to the world above. Donatello heads to his part of the lair which also serves as his lab and Leonardo and Michelangelo both go to grab a slice of pizza from one of the many open boxes laying on a nearby table. Raphael is the only one who leaves the lair without saying a word and Splinter watches him leave and he closes his eyes for a moment as he shakes his head. Raphael heads out into the wet sewers as his feet stomp through puddles of water and he grunts deeply while balding his fists.

"Manage my anger? Give me a punk to beat and I'll manage it just fine," he snarls as he feels the condensation of steam hitting his face. There's a punching bag hanging from a hook somewhere further down the sewer and that's where he's heading.

The punching bag was put up by Raphael himself and his other brothers rarely use it as they just use the training equipment in the lair. He cracks his knuckles and his neck as he stands in front of the bag and with each punch and kick he throws there follows a short exhale of air. He feels it burning through his veins as he tries to punch the anger out of his system and violently rages out against the lifeless bag. Meanwhile Leonardo and Splinter are conversing with one another in the meditation area of the lair and they discuss Raphael's at times uncontrollable anger.

"Sensei, how do I help him?" Leonardo asks as he sits on his knees in front of Splinter and the old ninjutsu master frowns his brow as he has no answers to give.

"That is the question I have been asking myself for a long time. Your brother's rage is unlike any other, but it is an enemy we can not yet defeat," Splinter replies as guilt shows in his brown eyes because the old master feels like he failed his son. Raphael like his fellow turtles looks to Splinter for guidance, but in Raphael's case there's little to give.

"He's my brother and I love him. But in the team, when we're out there, he's a risk. I can't trust him like I do the others because he's too unpredictable when he's angry," Leonardo gaspingly says as he looks away for a moment and focuses his gaze on a set of three burning candles. He remembers the many fights he's had with Raphael and how strong his brother has become.

"Leonardo. Trust in your brother and show him that you trust him, a warrior needs purpose. Raphael is looking for a purpose. Give him one," Splinter both wise and concerned in his words as he reaches his hand out to Leonardo's left shoulder and grabs it comforting for a moment. "Find your brothers, lead your team," Splinter gives his permission for a nightly patrol and Leonardo nods firmly before standing up and turning away.

Leonardo gathers Donatello and Michelangelo and they immediately know what's going on and especially Michelangelo is excited about going on patrol. They've been added to New York's urban myth as speculation continues about mutants living in the sewers. This is the second year since they've been allowed by Splinter to go outside at night on patrols, and because of their presence crime has dropped a lot. The three turtles stroll through the sewer as they search for their fourth brother with Leonardo taking point as Donatello and Michelangelo walk side by side.

"If he killed the bag I'm going back to the lair," Michelangelo jokingly says as he throws Donatello an amused smile.

"If he destroyed the bag we'll just give him you as a replacement!" Donatello replies with a fake serious and determined voice as he glares to the right at his younger brother for a moment.

"Oh yeah? I'll tell Master Splinter that you once almost blew up the lair!" Michelangelo scoffs as he pushes his brother against his shoulder. Donatello responds in kind as he pushes Michelangelo back but does it a little too hard and it causes his younger brother to stumble and fall face first into a puddle of dirty water.

Leonardo turns around immediately and with a stern expression on his green face he puts his two brothers back in their place. "Stop fooling around!" he says firmly and they listen.

Michelangelo quickly stands up and removes his orange bandana and starts wringing the water out of it and they reach the punching bag that Raphael was using. Though no one's here anymore and the three turtles look around and start calling out to Raphael. They are drawn to the noise of New York as a manhole cover has been left half open not too far from where they stand.

"Oh no," Leonardo sighs as he knows that Raphael went out and not with Splinter's permission. Donatello and Michelangelo look at one another and shake their heads as they follow a running Leonardo.

They exit the sewer and climb through the manhole cover that Raphael carelessly left open. The fresh air and many sounds of New York City are a distraction to Michelangelo's young mind and he looks around like he always does when they go out on patrol. Donatello and Leonardo both look to see if they spot Raphael somewhere but without any luck. Michelangelo turns to his brothers and shrugs his shoulders.

"Now what do we do?" the young mutated turtle asks.

"We go looking for trouble. Good chance that Raph's doing the same," Leonardo replies and the three turtles head toward a nearby alley as they are going to climb up to a rooftop so that they'll stay out of sight.


End file.
